digitalmonsterfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Digimon Tamers
Digimon Tamers é a terceira série anime de Digimon com emissão às 9:00 (UTC +9) de cada Sábado, na Fuji TV. Começou dia 1 de Abril de 2001 e terminou dia 31 de Março de 2002, substituindo Digimon Adventure 02. Foi substituído por Digimon Frontier. Esta série contou com elementos de outros trabalhos do guionista chefe Chiaki J. Konaka, especialmente de Serial Experiments Lain e até alguns aspectos de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Assim, esta série teve um tom muito mais sério e negro do que qualquer outra série de Digimon. Sinopse Num mundo onde Digimon é uma popular franquia com jogos de cartas, videojogos e onde as duas primeiras séries são obras de ficção, Takato Matsuda, um fã de Digimon, materializa por acidente o Digimon que inventou, Guilmon, no Mundo Real. Ao tentar continuar com a sua vida normal, ocultando Guilmon de toda a gente, acaba por encontrar Li Jenrya e a famosa jogadora de cartas Rika Nonaka, que também têm parceiros Digimon. Uma organização secreta do governo segue pistas que indicam a existência de outro mundo, cujos habitantes digitais andam a escapar para o Mundo Real. Com os Digimons a percorrer o seu mundo, cabe às três crianças impedir que o caos seja instaurado, usando os seus parceiros e as cartas com que outrora apenas jogavam. Personagens :Lista completa: Lista de Personagens de Digimon Tamers Personagens Principais Vilões Principais Digital World :Ver artigo principal: Digital World thumb|239x239px O Digital World de Digimon Tamers é o mais diferente de todos, em aspecto. Começou por desenvolver-se em estratos e, actualmente, é maioritariamente constituído por desertos. Os ciclos de noite e dia são muito irregulares, sendo que a noite pode ser instantânea. Deste mundo, é possível avistar um globo pulsante que representa a Terra e dele provêm correntes de dados, que remexem constantemente o terreno, enviando dados de um lado para o outro. Há também amontoados de dados descartados que rolam pelo solo. Episódios :Ver artigo principal: Lista de Episódios de Digimon Tamers Filmes Digimon Tamers: A Batalha dos Aventureiros :Ver artigo principal: Digimon Tamers: A Batalha dos Aventureiros right|198x198px Omegamon perseguia Mephismon, formado pelos restos de um Apoclymon, mas este escapa para outra dimensão. Takato ruma a Okinawa para visitar o primo Kai. Lá, ajudam uma rapariga chamada Minami que estava a ser perseguida por um Digimon selvagem. Ela tinha fugido dos Laboratórios VP, onde o pai trabalhava. Em casa de Kai, são atacados de novo, e um Shiisamon intervém para proteger Minami, que acaba por ser capturada. Ao salvá-la, são impedidos por Mephismon, que faz Shiisamon voltar a Labramon. Jianliang e Ruki são levados para junto de Takato por Omegamon e lutam contra Mephismon. Quando Minami diz a palavra- -chave da vacina dentro de Labramon, Mephismon é apagado, mas volta como Gulfmon, que é derrotado pelo ataque combinado dos níveis Perfeito. Digimon Tamers: O Expresso Digimon Descontrolado :Ver artigo principal: Digimon Tamers: O Expresso Digimon Descontrolado left|150px Os Tamers preparavam uma festa de aniversário surpresa para Ruki, mas Takato descai-se e irrita-a. Entretanto, surge um Locomon descontrolado e Takato vai investigá-lo, enquanto Guilmon chama os outros. Yamaki colabora com operários da linha e Renamon e Ruki juntam-se à investigação, dentro do Locomon. Ruki começa a atacar os amigos, controlada por Parasimon, que se revela quando Guilmon o ataca, derrotando-o mais tarde. Outro Parasimon, que controlava Locomon, fá-lo evoluir para GrandLocomon. Para piorar, vários Parasimon emergem da Digital Zone, forçando todos a Matrix evoluir. Mesmo com a ajuda de Justimon, a Digital Zone só é destruída quando Dukemon muda para Crimson Mode. No final, a festa continua, mas Ruki acaba por sair. Drama CDs Digimon Tamers Original Story: Message in the Packet :Ver artigo principal: Digimon Tamers Original Story: Message in the Packet 121x121px|left Jianliang chama Takato e Ruki à Casa Guilmon e diz-lhes que decidiu, quando crescer, investigar uma forma de comunicação entre os dois mundos que não os obrigue a afectarem-se negativamente, mas sugere que, enquanto esperam, podiam enviar um pacote de dados com uma mensagem áudio ao seu Digimon. Cada faixa deste CD drama consiste na mensagem de um Tamer ao seu respetivo parceiro Digimon. Digimon Tamers Blu-ray BOX Special Drama CD :Ver artigo principal: Digimon Tamers Blu-ray BOX Special Drama CD 121x121px|left Uma continuação direta da história do anime e do drama CD anterior. Dois anos depois do anime, Takato é enviado para o ano 2018 por Yamaki, que dirige uma nova organização chamada Nyx, e encontra-se com o Jianliang e a Ruki do futuro, para chamarem os seus parceiros e lutarem contra uma grande ameaça que não é o que parece. Digimon Tamers 1984 right|182x182px É uma pequena história escrita por Chiaki J. Konaka, o escritor da série, e ilustrada por Kenji Watanabe. Foi publicada no quinto volume do SF Japan, em 2002. Foi escrita para os fãs mais adultos, e gira em torno da criação dos Digimons originais, pelos Wild Bunch, na Universidade de Palo Alto. Foca-se nos papéis e ideias de cada membro da equipa no projeto e lida com as várias questões filosóficas e tecnológicas que acarreta a criação de inteligências artificiais. Temas Musicais Japão Aberturas= 1º Tema de Abertura: The Biggest Dreamer Artista: Kōji Wada Escritor: Hiroshi Yamada Compositor/Arranjos: Michihiko Ohta |-| Encerramentos= 1º Tema de Encerramento: My Tomorrow (episódios 1-23) Artista: Ai Maeda (como AiM) Escritor: Yu Matsuki Compositor/Arranjos: Okubo Kaoru 2º Tema de Encerramento: Days ~Aijou to Nichijou~ (episódios 24-51) Artista: Ai Maeda (como AiM) Escritor: Uran Compositor/Arranjos: Okubo Kaoru |-| Temas Incidentais= Tema Incidental: SLASH!! (Tema de Evolução) Artista: Michihiko Ohta Escritor: Hiroshi Yamada Compositor/Arranjos: Michihiko Ohta Tema Incidental: EVO (Tema de Evolução) Artista: Wild Child Bound Escritor: Omori Shouko Compositor/Arranjos: Watanabe Cheru Tema Incidental: One Vision (Tema de Evolução) Artista: Takayoshi Tanimoto Escritor: Hiroshi Yamada Compositor/Arranjos: Michihiko Ohta Tema Incidental: 3 Primary Colors (episódios 9, 51) Artista: Tamers Escritor: Hiroshi Yamada Compositor/Arranjos: Michihiko Ohta Portugal Aberturas= Tema de Abertura: The Biggest Dreamer (Adaptação Portuguesa) Artista: - |-| Encerramentos= 1º Tema de Encerramento: My Tomorrow (Adaptação Portuguesa) Artista: Dora Cruz 2º Tema de Encerramento: Days ~Aijou to Nichijou~ (Adaptação Portuguesa) Artista: Ana Vieira Notas e Referências Categoria:Anime Categoria:Digimon Tamers